1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable lighting system, and more particularly, to a movable lighting apparatus for use in an aerial or ceiling lighting system of which the position of the movable lighting apparatus is conveniently set along X-axis and Y-axis rails to which electric power polarities are respectively separately supplied and electric power is applied to the movable lighting apparatus via an illumination/connection power connector from the X-axis and Y-axis rails, to thereby move in the width and length directions on a ceiling plane to illuminate a desired place, in which fallouts are blocked from the upward and the minimum power supply lines are secured.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of a conventional temporary lighting system which is installed at a sales promotion product display booth or exhibit hall in view of the publicity, electric sheathed cables are laid over in a temporary building formed of a basic framework and socket outlets are connected with the terminating ends of the cables, respectively, so as to be connected with needed lighting apparatuses.
Moreover, where a ceiling is secured in a building or pavilion, an illumination facility may be provided for a special purpose or a stage may be decorated. A temporary performance place equipped with both a stage and an illumination facility may be also prepared for. Moreover, the illumination location may be frequently changed according to an exhibit item, even with the existing illumination facilities. In these cases, the wiring facilities for the lighting fixtures should be changed or modified.
The change or modification of the wiring facilities may cause generation of many power lines. For the connection or wiring of the changed or modified power lines, convenience socket outlets, plugs, and lamps should be changed or modified. In conclusion, the change or modification of the wiring facilities may cause an increase in time for preparation of the complicated power lines. The maintenance cost may increase due to the frequent change or modification of the wiring facilities when a building is used as a long-term pavilion. The risk of the fire may increase due to the complexity of the unarranged power lines. It is very troublesome to install a concentrated illumination to be desired. In this case, it is troublesome that a support for the concentrated illumination should be necessarily installed separately from the power lines.
In addition, an efficient illumination facility is required for in order to meet the frequent change of the illumination location in view of the exhibition purpose even with the general lighting equipment.
Moreover, in the case of the conventional movable lighting system, lighting apparatuses can be only moved to respective desired positions, but the separate electric wiring cables should be provided to the lighting apparatuses. Accordingly, considering movement of the lighting apparatuses, a more considerably additional length of cables is installed. Since the cables are hang down near the places close to the power supply, the surplus cables hamper or become a disturbance in taking the photograph.